1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, a communication system, and a communication control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to communication systems, such as teleconference systems for conducting remote conferences using communication networks, there are technologies for transmitting and receiving video data that is encoded by using a scalable coding format, such as the H.264/SVC format, between communication devices that are terminals.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-30852 discloses the method for obtaining a higher subjective quality (quality of experience (QoE), also referred to as “user's quality of experience”) with regard to the selection of scalability for encoding video data. According to the technology that is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-30852, the transmitting end, which encodes and transmits video data, selects multiple selectable spatial/temporal layers during reproduction from the subjective quality database that stores the relationship between the spatial resolution and the frame rate with respect to the bit rate and the evaluation result of the subjective quality. Then, scalable video coding is applied to input original video by using any scalable video coding method.
However, the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-30852 has a problem in that the coding setting of video data is determined on the basis of the subjective quality that is determined by the transmitting end that transmits the video data and therefore the coding setting does not reflect the intentions of the receiving end that actually reproduces and outputs the video data.